Joseph Trinket
Joeseph Trinket is a 18 year-old son of Zeus at Camp Halfblood. He is role played by Noahm450. Biography Joeseph "Joe" Trinket was born April 24, 1994 to Tara Trinket and Zeus the god of the sky. Tara was a very famous actress and she met Zeus one day when she was on a plane to Italy for another one of her shows. Zeus instantly fell in love with her but Tara did not feel the same way. Zeus then got carried away when he asked Aphrodite to send him a love potion, she did and Zeus tricked Tara into drinking it. They then got married and had Joe. A couple days after he was born Zeus could tell the love potion was wearing off so he left Tara because he couldn't bear to tell her the truth. Tara was confused at first but cared for Joe as her own. A couple years later Tara remarried to a mortal man named Broc. They had a mortal daughter named Zoe. The family traveled around the world because of Tara's actress career. Joe loved traveling the world with his family but when he was in the plane he could think more clearly. One day when the family was in New York, Joe ran into Lilly Bushes. Lilly sensed that Joe was a demigod so she took him to camp. Chiron told Joe everything and also notified his family on who he really was. Joe loved camp and made many friends instantly. One day when Joe and his friends Scorpion Callas, and Teddy Baker were out in the woods Zeus claimed Joe. The three then ran to Chiron and told him what had happened. Early Life When Joe was little he never really had a home. Him and his family were always moving around the world and were only at one place for 5 days at a time. This was actually really helpful because it made it harder for monsters to follow Joe around. When his mom and step dad had his little sister Zoe, Joe loved her with all his heart. One day when the family was in New York for one of Tara's performances, Joe ran into Lilly Bushes who took him to camp. At first Joe was very sad that he had to stay away from his family but soon grew to love camp becasue he could call it his home. Joe was in the Hermes cabin for 2 months before his father claimed him. When he found out that his father was Zeus, Joe started training very hard and he is very talented with a bow and arrow for not being a Apollo kid. His arrows can electrocute you when touched. Joe likes to spend his days training, hanging with friends, flirting with cute girls, playing volley ball, and surfing at the beach. Joe's fatal flaw is ambition. He wants to have power when he really doesn't need it Appearence Joe has nicely cut brown and hair green eyes. He has nice tan skin and is pretty muscular. Alliances *Scorpion Callas (BFF) *Teddy Baker (BFF) *Lilly Bushes *Ilene Germani (crush) *Everyone in Cabin 1 Enemies *None yet Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Joe can summon lightning. *Joe can hover 5 feet off the ground. *Joe is a excellent archer. *Joe fights with a bow and arrow. *Joe's arrows can electrocute you. *Joe can control the wind. Gallery Joe's bow.jpg| Joe's bow Joe's arrows.jpg| Joe's arrows Joe's iPhone.jpg| Joe's Phone Joe's IPhone case.jpg| Joe's Phone case Joe3.jpg Joe4.jpg Joe5.jpg Joe6.jpg Joe7.jpg| Joe with his little sister Zoe Joe8.jpg Joe9.jpg Joe10.jpg Joe11.jpg Joe12.jpg Joe13.jpg Joe14.jpg Joe15.jpg Joe16.jpg Joe17.jpg Joe18.jpg Joe19.jpg Joe20.jpg Joe21.jpg Joe22.jpg Joe23.jpg Joe24.jpg Joe25.jpg Joe26.jpg Joe27.jpg Joe28.jpg Joe30.jpg Joe31.jpg Joe32.jpg Joe33.jpg Joe34.jpg Joe35.jpg Joe36.jpg Joe37.jpg Joe38.jpg Joe39.jpg Joe40.jpg Joe41.jpg Joe42.jpg Joe43.jpg Joe44.jpg Category:Child of Zeus Category:Male Category:Eighteen Category:Noahm450 Category:Ambition Fatal Flaw Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:Greek Category:American